Glossary
A *'Adjuchas': the second stage of Menos Grande evolution. They are smaller, less numerous, smarter and stronger than Gillians. *'Amanattō': a Japanese sweet made of beans covered in sugar and syrup. *'Anken': small knives that Yoruichi hides in her boots. *'Arrancar': Arrancar are Hollows that have gained Shinigami-like powers by removing their masks. *'Asauchi': class of nameless Zanpakutō that all low-class Shinigami wield. B *'Bakkōtō': a type of parasitic weapon used by Gyōkaku Kumoi's assassins. *'Base-cer': a combination of baseball and soccer created by Orihime Inoue. *'Bitto': mosquito-like dolls created by Jin Kariya and Ugaki. They drain the souls from Humans and condense the energy into a purified liquid for the Bount to drink. *'Blank': a soul with no memory that is lost in the Valley of Screams. *'Bokken': a wooden sword used for training purposes. It is typically the same size as a katana. *'Blut': A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive and offensive capability by making Reishi flow into their blood vessels. *'Bount': a group of Humans that live by consuming Human souls. C *'Calligraphy': a form of artistic writing. Byakuya Kuchiki is the chairman of the Calligraphy Club in Soul Society. *'Carnivore Kingdom': a television show aired at 8.00 am on Sundays. Kon is a cheap knock off of the show's main character. *'Cero': a destructive beam released by Menos Grande, Arrancar or Visored. *'Chain of Fate': a chain that connects the Human body to its soul. If it is no longer connected to the body, then the soul cannot return to their body. *'Code of Yuzu': Yuzu takes care of all of the Kurosaki household's chores and decided on these rules. They contain harsh laws as, "You must brush your teeth within ten minutes after a meal, or you won't get your next meal." D *'Daireishokairo': The Great Archive which contains all the knowledge and history of Soul Society. *'Dangai': the tunnel-like area connecting the Human World and Soul Society. *'Daten': The exhaustive data collected by the Wandenreich on the Shinigami forces. *'Denreishinki': an electronic inter-dimensional communications device that looks nearly identical to mobile phones found in the Human World. It is used by Shinigami while on assignment in the Human World. *'Dojo': a training area for martial arts. E *'Echt Quincy': Those who are descended from a long line of only Quincy, and so were thought to have a pure heritage, are known as Echt Quincy. *'Eishōhaki': a technique that releases Kidō without a spirit chant. While faster, it also makes it harder to draw out the full power of the spell. *'Encroachment': this is when a Plus begins the process of transforming into a Hollow, once the Chain of Fate is separated from a spirit. *'Espada': the top-ranked Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. F *'Fracción': a subsection of the Números that directly serve a specific Espada. *'Fullbring': an ability that some Humans possess that allows them to manipulate the soul of objects for various purposes. G *'Garganta': means by which Hollows travel between the Human World, the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. *'Gemischt Quincy': Quincy who did not have two Echt Quincy as parents and thus are not of a pure heritage. * : Command to release the Gentei Reiin. * : Means by which Shinigami captains and lieutenants have their spiritual energy reduced by about 80% when they enter the Human World by means of a spiritual limit in order not to cause unnecessarily high damage while there. *'Geta': a traditional Japanese sandal with an elevated wooden base. *'Gigai': An artificial body used by Shinigami in the Human World *'Gikon': An artificial soul used by Shinigami to inhabit their Gigai or to evict stubborn spirits from their corpses. *'Gikongan': Commonly called Soul Candy, it is a pill containing a Gikon. *'Gillian': the first and weakest class of Menos Grande, equivalent to foot soldiers. They are great in numbers and look alike. *'Ginjōtan': A steel sash worn under armor. *'Ginpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu': the silver-white, windflower light silk used to make the scarf worn by the head of the Kuchiki Clan. *'Gintō': Silver tubes used by Quincy that store liquid Reiatsu. *'Gokon Tekkō': a glove which has this skull symbol on it, which Rukia uses several times to force Ichigo out of his body *'Gotei 13': a military force consisting of 13 divisions that protect Soul Society. H *'Hakusui': source of spiritual power in a Shinigami. *'Hakama': a type of traditional Japanese garment. They can have divided legs, similar to trousers, or can be undivided. Shinigami wear a black hakama as part of their uniform, the Shihakushō. *'Hakuda': A Shinigami specific form of hand-to-hand combat. *'Hanki': A technique that combats an opponents Kidō by hitting it with a Kidō of the same quality and quantity spinning in the opposite direction. *'Haori': a long kimono-like jacket. Captains of the Gotei 13 wear white haori with the number of their Division displayed on the back and markings along the bottom edge. *'Heilig Bogen': the bow generated from Reishi by a Quincy. *'Heilig Pfeil': the arrows fired from a Quincy's bow. *'Hell': a place where Hollows are sent if their former lives were evil. *'High-Speed Regeneration': an ability that allows a Hollow to heal most injuries very quickly. *'Hirenkyaku': Quincy high speed movement technique. *'Hohō': A Shinigami specific form of movement. *'Hollow': A creature created when a Plus succumbs to encroachment and loses its heart. *'Hollow Bait': a small round tablet used by the Quincy to aid in the extermination of low-level Hollows by attracting them when it is crushed. *'Hollowfication': term used to describe the process in which Shinigami gain Hollow powers or the act of donning a Hollow mask. *'Hōgyoku': an orb created by Kisuke Urahara which can, among other things, breakdown the barrier between Hollows and Shinigami. *'Hueco Mundo': the dimension where Hollows and Arrancar usually reside. I *'Ikebana': the art of flower arrangement. Retsu Unohana is the chairwoman of the Ikebana Club in Soul Society. J *'Jagdarmee of Hueco Mundo': a hunting unit which in the wake of Hueco Mundo's conquest by the Wandenreich is tasked with capturing Arrancar. *'Jibakurei': an earth-bound spirit that is not able to leave the Human World easily because he or she regrets leaving something behind. *'Jigokuchō': Commonly called Hell Butterflies, they are black butterflies that guide Shinigami through the Senkaimon when travelling between the Soul Society and the Human World and deliver messages. *'Jinzen': the method used by Shinigami converse with their Zanpakutō in their inner world. *'Jōkaishō': *'Journey to Bust Ghosts on Hallowed Ground': Don Kanonji's television show. It is often abbreviated to Ghost Bust. * : the point in the Human World that possesses the greatest concentration of spiritual beings. K *'Kaikyō Kotei': a method of restricting the flow of the Kōryū in the Dangai. *'Kaiser Gesang': A song within Quincy legend which speaks of the sealed king Yhwach. *'Kaizō Konpaku': specially created artificial souls with enhanced attributes designed to fight Hollows. *'Kūkaku Hō': A large chimney-like structure at Kūkaku Shiba's house. It is a Kidō-driven device that launches the Reishūkaku into the air. *'Kama': a sickle. *'Kan': the currency of Soul Society. *'Kanabō': spiked or knobbed clubs of various sizes made from heavy wood or iron. *'Katana': a traditional Japanese sword worn by samurai. *'Kamaitachi': title signifying a person as the greatest projectile master in Soul Society. Formerly claimed by Jirōbō Ikkanzaka. *'Kemari': a form of football were the players must keep a ball in the air at all times. *'Kenseikan': headpiece worn by members of the nobility. *'Kidō': A broad grouping of magic spells used by Shinigami which serve a wide variety of uses such as healing, defense, or combat. *'Kikanshinki': A Shinigami device for replacing memories. *'Kikōō': true form of the Sōkyoku. * : The material that makes up the things in the Human World. *'Koi': a fish from the carp family with distinctive colors and patterns. *'Kōjutsu Eishō': reciting the incantation for a Kidō spell after initiating the spell in order to power it up. *'Konpaku': a soul. *'Konsō': The ritual whereby a Shinigami sends a Plus to Soul Society by tapping the soul's head with the hilt of their Zanpakutō. *'Kōryū': the current that is constantly flowing through the Dangai in order to prevent enemies. It stops souls from moving when they come into contact with it. *'Kosode': a basic Japanese robe for both men and women. Shinigami wear a black kosode as part of their uniform, the Shihakushō. *'Kōtotsu': the cleaner which passes through the Dangai every seven days to cleanse the area. * : The distortion in space that appears when a Menos Grande appears in the Human World. *'Kusarigama': a traditional Japanese weapon that consists of a kama (a sickle) on a metal chain. L *'Las Noches': the citadel in Hueco Mundo from which Baraggan Louisenbairn and later Sōsuke Aizen controlled their armies. M *'Mediumship': people who can see spiritual beings are sometimes referred to as mediums. *'Menos Grande': conglomerations of hundreds of normal Hollows, resulting in a single composite entity of far greater strength than any normal Hollow. *'Miso': a traditional Japanese seasoning produced by fermenting rice, barley and/or soybeans, with salt and the fungus kōjikin, resulting in a thick paste used for sauces and spreads. *'Muken': The eighth and lowest level of Soul Society's underground prison. N *'Negación': an energy field used by Menos to rescue their own kind. *'Nijū Eishō': the act of mixing the incantations of two entirely separate Kidō spells together. *'Nodachi': a larger and heavier sword than the katana. *'Números': Arrancar that make up part of Sōsuke Aizen's army. They are assigned a two digit number at birth from 11 to 99 to indicate their age. O *'Obi': a sash for traditional Japanese dress. *'Ōin': an artifact that belongs to Soul Society's Royal Family. *'Ōken': Key that allows access to the Royal Dimension. *'Onmitsukidō': *'Onigiri': a rice ball made from white rice formed into triangular or oval shapes and often wrapped in seaweed. *'Operation Spearhead': a Soul Society project to inject Mod-Souls into corpses and to use the reanimated corpses to fight against Hollows. *'OST': short for "original sound track" is a collection of music tracks from the anime and/or movies. P *'Persimmons': an edible fruit ranging in color from yellow to dark red/orange. It comes from trees in the genus Diospyros. *'Plus': a benign ghost in the Human World which has a Chain of Fate on its chest. *'Privaron Espada': former Espada who have officially lost their rank and are assigned a three-digit number. Q *'Quincy': a line of spiritually aware Human who use their ability to absorb and manipulate Reiryoku to create bows and arrows from spiritual energy. *'Quincy: Letzt Stil': by removing the Sanrei Glove, the Quincy user experiences an abrupt increase in power as their Reishi gathering abilities absorb huge amounts of energy, along with a change in appearance. *'Quincy: Vollständig': the last resort for a Quincy using a special glove to initiate the ability. It is a part of Quincy evolution and is the answer to the drawbacks of the outdated Quincy: Letzt Stil. *'Quincy Zeichen': a five-pointed cross which appears in various aspects of Quincy powers and culture. R *'Ransōtengai': a high level Quincy technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of Reishi. *'Reiatsu': the physical force/pressure that a person’s Reiryoku creates when released. *'Reigai': an artificial spiritual body that allows Artificial Souls to maintain a physical form in Soul Society. *'Reiraku': are the visualization of Reiryoku into threads which a spiritually aware person can follow. *'Reiryoku': a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. *'Reishi': the particles which compose everything in the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. *'Reishi Heisō': armor which Ryūken temporarily wore when preparing to save Masaki. *'Reishūkaku': a small sphere which uses its wielder's Reiryoku in order to generate and maintain a spherical shell of energy that protects them. *'Resurrección': the released form of an Arrancar. *'Ryoka': anybody who comes to Soul Society that was not sent by a Shinigami performing Konsō on them is labelled as a Ryoka. S *'Sake': a Japanese alcoholic drink derived from rice. *'Saketsu': the Saketsu acts as a boost to spiritual power, in conjunction with the Hakusui, which is the source of spiritual power. *'Sanrei Glove': A special glove used by Quincy for training. *'Sasumata': a non-lethal pole weapon used for capturing suspected criminals. It has a forked head which was used to hold the neck or limbs of the suspect. *'Schrift': The letters of the alphabet bestowed to Wandenreich members by Yhwach, corresponding to an appropriate epithet reflecting the nature of the person's particular ability. *'Schutzstaffel': the elite guards of Yhwach. *'Seireitei Communication': a magazine released in Soul Society which is published by the 9th Division. *'Sekkiseki': A rare mineral in Soul Society that blocks all spiritual energy. It also emits waves that breaks down spiritual energy. *'Senkaimon': The entrance in or out of Soul Society. *'Senren Bakusatsu Taihō': multi-barrelled shoulder cannon used by Ururu Tsumugiya. *'Senzaikyū': The large white tower at the center of Seireitei. * : The dome-shaped Reishi barrier that surrounds Seireitei. *'Shakujō': a Buddhist ringed staff used in prayer or as a weapon. *'Shihakushō': the uniform worn by Shinigami. *'Shin'eiyaku': a pill designed by Kisuke Urahara to help Shinigami who have lost their Bankai to Quincy Medallions. *'Shinenju': an object that is composed entirely of memories of Souls that have lost their way in the Dangai. *'Shinigami': Shinigami are the balancers of Souls between the Human world and the Soul Society. *'Shinten': a tranquillizer carried by the 4th Division. One drop on the skin will knock out a person of low spiritual energy. *'Shitagi': a type of shirt. Shinigami wear a white shitagi underneath their kosode. *'Shugo': the third level of Soul Society's underground prison. *'Shunpo': high speed movement technique of Shinigami. *'Soldat': Low ranked soldiers of the Wandenreich. *'Soul Society': is the spirit realm where Shinigami and souls who have passed on from the Human World reside. *'Sōkyoku': large halberd and scaffold used for executions in Soul Society. *'Soma Fixer': internal soul fixing medicine sold by Kisuke Urahara. A drug that strengthens the bond between a Gigai and a soul. *'Sonído': high speed movement technique of Arrancar. *'Soul Society': an afterlife, where dead spirits are sent and where the Shinigami reside. * Soldat: 'A group of skilled foot soldiers that make up part of the Wandenreich's army. *'Special War Time Order: a special order given throughout Seireitei when the Ryoka invaded. It allowed the top officers of the Gotei 13 to carry their Zanpakutō at all times and to release them during battle. *'Sternritter': an elite group of Quincy that form part of the Wandenreich's army. *'Substitute Shinigami': someone who became Shinigami by obtaining another Shinigami's power, or by going through a much harder and riskier process to transform him/herself into one. T *'Tabi': ankle-high, divided-toe socks worn by Shinigami in conjunction with sandals. *'Tankōbon': also known as a volume, a tankōbon is a collection of manga chapters sold in book format, typically including nine or ten chapters with additional sketches and information. *'Tenchuren': a large, hollow pillar used as a method of transportation between the Soul King Palace and Soul Society used by the Royal Guard. *'Tenkai Kecchu': A device which creates a Senkaimon of one spiritual unit radius using four linked pillars. *'Tentōken': a brown mantle which allows the wearer to fly. *'Tsuba': the guard at the end of a sword's hilt. *'Tekkou': white fingerless gloves worn by Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki. *'Tenshintai': an artifact invented by Kisuke Urahara to allow him to achieve Bankai in three days. *'Tofu': a food made by coagulating soy milk and then pressing the resulting curds into soft white blocks. *'Togabito': souls condemned to eternity in Hell for crimes they committed during their lifetimes. *'Tōjū': rampant Zanpakutō spirits that were materialized by Muramasa. *'Tres Cifras': area within Las Noches where the Privaron Espada reside. U *'Ugendō': the estate of the Ukitake family. *'Unagi': a freshwater eel V *'Vasto Lorde': a classification of Menos Grande and the highest level of Menos evolution. *'Valley of Screams': a pocket of space that forms between the Human World and the Soul Society, stemmed from the Dangai. *'Visored': a group of Shinigami who obtained Hollow powers. W *'Wakizashi': a short traditional Japanese sword. *'Wandenreich': a group of Quincy who have stated that they will destroy Soul Society. *'Wahrwelt': the name given to the restructured Soul King Palace during the Quincy occupation. X *'Xcution': an organization of Fullbringers. Y Z *'Zanjutsu': Shinigami sword fighting arts. *'Zankensoki': Basic Shinigami fighting techniques. *'Zanpakutō': the main weapon of the Shinigami, Arrancar and Visored. *'Zōri': traditional Japanese sandals worn by Shinigami. Category:Important Terms Category:World of Bleach